The present invention relates to engine starting aids, for example of the type that electrically dispenses ether from a replaceable aerosol can. Such engine starting aids are shown in the A. J. Little U.S. Pat. No. 3,416,507 and the Rash U.S. Pat. No. 3,661,133 assigned to the assignee of the present invention. These prior devices, while completely satisfactory from a functional standpoint, were costly due to the method of assembly and the number of parts required for manufacture. Moreover, no provision was made in these prior devices for enclosing the housing during transit without the aerosol can.
It is a primary object of the present invention to provide a simplified and improved construction over those shown in the prior art.